


Love’s

by urcute



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gas Station AU, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Komaeda Nagito is a Whore, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Truckers, Unsafe Sex, fingers in his ass, i regretfully must tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcute/pseuds/urcute
Summary: “Go ahead and get started,” The one with the hat instructed, and Nagito dropped to his knees on instinct.“Ah, but that’s not what we’re doing tonight,” He said with a chuckle, gripping Nagito’s hair and shoving him backwards onto the floor.--instagram/tiktok user @Marulelee asked for this specifically please get her ass





	Love’s

**Author's Note:**

> this is uhhh.. an odd au but if you’d been there when we thought this up it would make sense i promise. this is for my friend, i don’t particularly care if anybody else digs it.

Nagito sighed, slumping against the counter. He tapped his fingertips against the scraped up glass that covered a selection of lottery tickets. Four more hours on this goddamn shift and he was already bored out of his mind. 

It was eerily quiet out there, hardly any rushing traffic on the sparkling highway in front of their gas station. Cars pulled in, filled up, and left. Nobody had been in in the last hour. He screwed up his eyes, taking a break from the fluorescents beating down on him non-stop. 

He was shaken from his daze by a bop on the head and a crinkle of a bag. Hajime was back at his side, munching on a Dorito. 

“They’re here again,” Hajime said quietly, glancing at the door. “If you wanna, uh, I mean,” He added with a stammer. “I mean, you probably should. They’re expecting you. They saw me walk back in here and they were all like, ‘Where’s Ko?’ or whatever. I don’t know.” 

He was blushing, and Nagito glanced back at him with a little smirk. “Thanks,” He stood up straight, arching his back in a stretch and scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Got it covered in here? I’m pretty sure no one will come in anyways.” He asked, stepping from behind the counter and heading for the door. 

“Yeah. Go for it,” Hajime nodded, knowing full well he didn’t plan to stick around in here long anyways. How could he, when—

The sound of the door clicking shut jogged his brain. “Jesus,” He exhaled, balling up his empty chip bag and tossing it in a clean arc into the trashcan. 

Nagito, having stepped out, made his way around to the side of the building. He rapped two knuckles against the door labeled _ ‘MENS’ _ (and a subheading reading _ Showers Available _ ) before tugging on the handle and pulling it open. 

He was greeted by an equal split of familiar and unfamiliar faces- A pleasant surprise. Not too many of the same people pass through, he thought. 

“Hey there,” A man with tanned skin with a thick brimmed cap over his eyes was the first to speak. Nagito had seen him before, he was sure of it. He’d hadn’t caught a name- He never did, though. 

“Long time no see,” Nagito replied, quickly trying his best to take inventory of the room. 

There were four men in the bathhouse, all looking roughly between the ages of thirty to forty-five. The one who’d just spoken- the one with the hat- was standing with a younger looking man with dark hair and a thick beard. 

The other two- one with a ginger goatee and one wearing a red, white, and blue striped tank top- were standing to the side with their arms crossed, looking Nagito up and down. He chewed on his lip for a moment, glancing behind him at the door he’d just come through. 

“Go ahead and get started,” The one with the hat instructed, and Nagito dropped to his knees on instinct.

“Ah, but that’s not what we’re doing tonight,” He said with a chuckle, gripping Nagito’s hair and shoving him backwards onto the floor 

“Shit-“ He hissed, trying to brace himself with his elbows. The man in front of him pushed his pants down and kneeled, grabbing Nagito’s thighs and yanking him closer. 

He motioned for one of his friends, said friend kneeling beside Nagito’s head. “Ready to be a good slut for us, huh?” He asked. His dick was already out, and Nagito hardly had a moment to consider when that happened before his own pants were being pulled off of him. 

He wrapped a free hand around the dick that was practically in his face, his other hand vainly trying to assist in getting his pants off. Nagito groaned- Too many things happening so fast- as he pulled his hand back and spit into his palm before returning his task.

Once his pants and briefs were off, the man at his legs leaned forward and jammed two fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, wetting them to the best of his ability. They were pulled away as quickly as they came, Nagito letting out a loud whine when they disappeared from his mouth. “Please, _ ugh _.” He hissed, glancing down. He was already hard, waiting anxiously for the man to get on with it. He was hoisted up onto the trucker’s thighs, one finger being pushed into his hole with little warning. 

“_ Fuck- _“ Nagito choked out, back arching. He kept working with the cock in his hand, pumping faster the more worked up he got. His eyes were squeezed shut, but when he took a moment to open one he noticed the other two men standing over him with their dicks in their hands. 

“Good boy,” One of them said, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut again. He felt a second finger join the first and heard the door crack open. 

His eyes shot open and all five of them looked in that direction. It was, luckily enough, only Hajime. 

“I wondered if he’d be coming along this time,” The one with the hat- the one who’s thick fingers Nagito was grinding back on- commented. 

Hajime flushed at that, leaning against the door and watching in silence. Nagito tried not to think too hard about it. 

With one hand wrapped around a cock and the other grappling against the grimy floor for something to hold onto, Nagito found himself arching into any touch he could find. He was rocking against the fingers in his ass, letting out obnoxious whimpers and pleas. 

“Such a fuckin’ slut,” One of the men said as Nagito felt his shirt being pushed up his chest. Hot, thick air covered his newly exposed skin, as well as the press of the cooled, absolutely vile tiled flooring. 

After a moment, the fingers were removed and replaced by a thick, hard cock and Nagito positively _ lost it _. He’d been waiting for this- Waiting for the thrill of strangers filling him up like this while everyone watched. He squirmed and spread his legs further, trying his hardest to get closer to the dick being shoved deeper and deeper inside of him. 

Hajime watched with a certain amount of distress and a fairly equal amount of lust. _ No protection, _He thought with worry, but it didn’t keep him from shoving his jeans down his thighs and wrapping his hand around his already hard and leaking dick. “Nagito-“ He exhaled as his did so, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. 

Nagito looked to be in complete bliss. His eyes were lidded as well, trying his hardest to look up at the men above him. His tongue was lolling out as he rocked back and forth on the cock inside of him. The man fucking him was gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

With a series of short grunts, he finished inside of Nagito, pulling out and letting some of his cum follow. Nagito squirmed at the feeling, whining loudly and biting down on his lip. He moved away and stood up, dropping Nagito on the floor with a soft thud. Nagito made only a small ‘oof’, continuing to do his best to pump the cock in his hand. Nagito was too busy trying to recover as fast as possible to watch him leave some money for him in the sink. 

Another one of the truckers- The ginger one- took the place of the first and kneeled on the floor. He grabbed Nagito’s legs and pulled. “Flip over,” He instructed, and Nagito hurried to do so. He was on his hands and knees now, the man who he’d been giving a handjob moving to rub against his mouth. 

Nagito licked his lips sticking his tongue out and looking up at the man with an absolutely whorish expression. He quickly fisted Nagito’s hair and forced his cock into his mouth, almost at the exact moment the man behind him pushed into his ass. 

Nagito wanted to make quite the array of noises at that overwhelming feeling, but he was prevented from doing so by the cock he was gagging on. He brought one hand up to the man's thigh, urging him to slow down. 

The one behind him was getting increasingly erratic, looking like he was planning on finishing quickly. Nagito considered bitching about it but remembered watching him jack himself off only a few minutes ago. 

The feeling of a cock in his ass again so soon after being filled up with cum was one he was willing to repeat any day. Everything was only multiplied when the man finished with three sharp thrusts, pulling out and leaving as quickly as the first. He sorted himself, getting presentable and dropping a few bills in the sink before slipping out the door. 

The one fucking his throat was getting close as well, only spending a few more moments pulling harshly at Nagito’s hair before shooting his load down his throat. Nagito pushed him back and coughed, resting his forehead on the tile and heaving. 

“Good for nothin’ slut,” He growled, standing and buckling his belt. He tossed a few bills in the sink regardless, leaving the bathhouse without another word. 

“My turn next, baby. Been waiting so patiently for my cock, haven’t you?” The last one said, kneeling down in front of Nagito. He used a hand in his hair to lift his head and pet his cheek condescendingly, like he was a little child or a frightened animal. Nagito melted. 

He was yanked up harshly by his hair and his shirt and jacket were pulled off and cast aside before he was forced up against the wall. The man wasted no time, fucking up into him immediately. Nagito cried out, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders and back. One hand snuck between them, wrapping around his own dick in an attempt to get himself off. He was the roughest of all of them, slamming Nagito repeatedly against the wall and whispering disgusting things against his neck. He had the most stamina, beating into Nagito as hard as ever right up until he finished 

Hajime let out a low, soft grunt as he came into his hand, watching Nagito get fucked with a careful intensity. He restrained himself from running over when Nagito was dropped to the floor. 

Nagito slumped on the floor, getting on his hands and knees and panting hard. He looked around him, taking in his surroundings. No one was here but Hajime and himself. 

“_ Ah _,” He exhaled, leaning back searching for his clothes for a moment. He found them and pulled his briefs and jeans on. It felt disgusting. His shirt and jacket followed, putting himself back together. 

Nagito stood, turning to the sink and fishing out the assortment of bills that were stashed there a little thank you’s. He stacked them neatly and folded them, stuffing them in his back pocket. He turned on the water, rinsed his hands clean, and finally turned to face Hajime. 

Hajime still looked breathless, face flushed and pants still around his ankles. He was looking at Nagito like he was some sort of beauty, shaking his head and bit and squeezing his eyes shut once he’d realized he was staring.

“Get it together- Let’s get out of here.” Nagito said softly, pushing past him and out the door. Outside, the sun was coming up from behind their sparkling highway. It was buzzing with travelers now. 

Hajime came running out of the bathhouse behind him. He locked it with a set of keys he had clipped to his hip. It was to remain locked, but Hajime had left it open on Nagito’s request. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Hajime mumbled, following him to go trade keys with the next person on staff. 

Nagito simply laughed.

“What makes you think I don’t like it?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
